


Dream Like Fantasy

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, soft content, you all have mags to thank for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: There's only one good way to start the day.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Dream Like Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0323pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0323pup/gifts).

> y'all....this was such a soft idea i'm Big Soft now. i hope you liked it, Mags!

It isn’t his alarm clock that wakes him.

It’s the hands around his waist and the face burrowing into the space between his shoulder blades that wakes Seonghwa. The arms and hands are warm and comforting in the first couple moments of them resting easily on him, but soon enough it’s too hot with the covers over him and Seonghwa lets out a low whine. He’s given an answering whine and behind him Yunho shifts. He knows it’s Yunho because there’s no one else besides Mingi who could make him feel small — and everyone knew where Mingi was waking up these days.

“You’re too hot.” It comes out in a huff as Hwa burrows himself further into the pillows.

“I know.” Hwa can just imagine the rosy flush on the other’s cheeks. He screws his eyes shut tighter, hopes for sleep to come back to get him. “We’re supposed to get up soon.”

When Seonghwa doesn’t respond, he feels himself be moved. Or an attempt to move him is made. Yunho attempts to flip him over, but when that doesn’t work, he settles for a weak bounce. The springs of the mattress wheeze under the weight of the action, and Hwa’s brows furrow. 

“I don’t wanna.” It’s only slightly rare that Hwa gets a chance to sleep in and be undisturbed. Part of the time, the problem is Wooyoung waking him for food or Hongjoong stumbling in after spending all night at the studio. “Gonna sleep for the rest of the day.”

Yunho sighs then. Settles in close once more and tucks his chin over Hwa’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around the older a little tighter and there’s that warmth pressed up close to him. Yunho waits a moment — maybe no more than a second — before pressing a soft kiss the bit of next exposed the collar of Hwa’s pajamas. “Fine, you can sleep in.”

Grinning, Hwa turns over so they’re face to face the way Yunho had wanted them to be before. The tall boy’s cheeks are rosy; he must have only just woken up himself. His eyes droop with the remnants of sleep and Hwa wants to coo if not for the fact that he could break out into a yawn. So instead he closes the space between them, pressing his lips softly against Yunho’s. The other responds with little prompting, lips working against his slowly. It’s tender and tired and Hwa’s head falls back as he sighs, resting it on the pillow. They’re still close enough to breathe in each other.

Yunho surges forward with the little bit of wakefulness he has left to kiss Hwa again. First at the tip of his nose, then the corner of his mouth, and then his lips. Seonghwa lets out a delighted hum, drawled with his drifting back into sleep. There’s no heat to the kiss, and it’s doing more to put them both to sleep than to wake them up. He can feel Yunho’s lips curve up into a soft smile against his. Hwa lets one hand drift to the other’s head, fingers sliding through his hair.

Seonghwa had always been more of a fan of Yunho with dark hair, but he admits that the blonde only seems to serve in making the taller dreamier. He chuckles to himself, earns a curious look from Yunho as he lets one eye open.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was thinking about you being dreamy.”

“That’s sweet.” The last word ends on a yawn and Seonghwa gets a face full of morning breath. 

He might have something to say but the door to the room slams open. “Feed me!” Hwa sighs; it’s gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
